


How Deep Still Waters Run

by lielabell



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you do feel," Jim gasps, his back to Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep Still Waters Run

Spock's hand shakes as he removes it from Jim's face. He sucks in a breath to steady himself and mummers something about emotional transference, more to reassure himself than his young companion. Jim reels away, eyes wide and breath coming in heavy pants.

"So you do feel," Jim gasps, his back to Spock.

A myriad of responses rush through him, filling him with a bone deep longing. He stares at Jim's back, wishing there was more time, a chance for him to explain exactly how much he feels, how deeply his emotions cut. But there isn't and acting as though there is would be illogical. So instead he simply says "Yes," and trusts that someday the younger version of himself will show this Jim how deep still waters run.


End file.
